User talk:Martell
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Jaime Lannister page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Opark 77 (Talk) 18:13, September 17, 2012 Fan theories You were quite right to remove that theory, thank you. We will include theories if they are referenced and published by a reliable source e.g. Westeros.org or Tower of the Hand but we don't accept unreferenced theories.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:23, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Categories bug Thanks for working on our quotes, you've added some great ones. Are you using visual editing mode? I ask because some of your edits (here is an example) have been replicating the categories at the bottom of articles and this often occurs unintentionally due to a bug with the visual editor. If you are, would you consider switching it off (in ) to save me having to clean up after the bugged edits? Source mode has many advantages, not least of which is that you can see what you are typing!--Opark 77 (talk) 18:44, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for trying; it is not a big issue, easy enough to tidy up. I will report the bug to wikia, nothing else I can think of to try. On another note, have you seen Category:Quote needed? There are plenty there that need quotes. Also, I gave you a mention as a "user of distinction" in my monthly community message earlier. I hope that is ok.--Opark 77 (talk) 20:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Languages Out of curiosity, what languages do you speak?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:19, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Your input The Dragon has started a formal vote to ban Ch'vyalthan from the wiki. Several editors, myself included, have voiced our opinions. The Dragon argued his case and I have also collaborated in the matter. Your input would be appreciated.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:28, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :We realize there is much to read, and your native language is Finnish, but we want you to have the opportunity to express your opinion.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:27, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Page protection Many articles were placed in indefinite lockdown due to the sheer number of spoilers - particularly upcoming deaths - inserted by anons and trolls, as well as the massive edit war caused by CestWhat under her many, many sockpuppets. Some of them will be "released" in coming days, but not all of them, as we want to prevent viewers who haven't read the books from guessing the next big death through the locked articles.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 01:32, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :I am unable to launch into new major tasks at the moment due to work on my thesis. Restarting and unlocking everything will be a major undertaking. Yes, I'm aware this is a problem.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:14, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Catspaw assassin Given that the moment he was revealed in the books has already been passed, I personally don't have a problem adding it to the "in the books" sections. I thought that they might not have explained it at the wedding due to time issues, but were holding out for later - as Tyrion also confronts Jaime with this as he escapes from his cell, asks if he knew Joffrey tried to kill Bran, and Jaime hesitates a bit and says he suspected he might have. But both points from the books have passed by now.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:07, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC)